


Between Duty and Desire

by scruffandyarn, stardustandangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Chuck is a king, F/M, It's got a happy ending, Michael's kind of a dick at first, Which means all his kiddos are princes/princesses, and I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandangels/pseuds/stardustandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(request from angelsxreader)<br/>AU setting.  Michael and the reader are both royalty and it has been arranged by King Charles and Queen Ellen that the two shall marry.  There's ups and downs and several discussions about pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Duty and Desire

You frowned as you watched your younger sister slam your door shut and lock it behind her.  Growling in frustration, she stomped over to where you were sitting on your bed, her fists clenched.

“You’re not going.” She folded her arms across her chest.

“Jo,” you sighed and reached out, pulling her hands out and lacing your fingers with hers.  “You know I have to go.”

“But I don’t want you to.”

You gave a faint smile at her petulance.  “I don’t want to leave you either.  But,” you squeezed her hands.  “You know this is something princesses have to do.”  She kept scowling, so you pushed forward.  “This is something Mom needs me to do.  It’s going to make everything better for you and her.”

“How is you leaving going to make anything better?” Her eyes began to cloud over in tears.

“I’m coming back, Jo.  I’d never just leave and not come back to see you.”  She ducked her head.  “Is that what you’re afraid of?  That I’m leaving and never coming back?”

She nodded, but still didn’t look up to meet your eyes.

“Oh, Jo.  I’m definitely coming back.  You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”  You pulled her to you and wrapped your arms around her just as her tears started to fall.  

You held her tight, not just because you needed to comfort her, but also because you needed someone to hold on to. A few tears you failed to blink away, slipped out of your eyes. You were so scared to leave, but you would rather let Dean win in a fight before you would admit to your little sister that you were scared of something.

 

You had to admit that the idea to go off to a foreign city and marry a man you’d never met before was more than just a little scary, it was terrifying. And all that would happen in less than a week. Since you were little, your mother had always told you stories about princes and princesses, just like you and your sister, who found love and then married and lived happily ever after.

Looks like your life wasn’t a fairy tale. You were a princess, yes, but the happily ever after wasn’t in the stars for you. Your future husband was already picked out and waiting for you.  You would have to carry his children and have a big happy family, as your mother said. But you weren’t so sure about all that.

Your mom, Queen Ellen, had tried to do her best to soothe your worries about your arranged engagement with Prince Michael, son of King Charles the Great. She said that there was nothing bad about an arranged marriage as for herself and your father, they were happy together. They were not in love, not at first, but they were the best of friends and they went through every up and down in life together. That was until your father fell ill and died shortly after Jo’s seventh birthday.

That was when the problems in your little kingdom started.  Your mother was a great leader, always kind and just.  But, when news of your father’s death spread, other kingdoms refused to trade with her.  They just wouldn’t recognize her as a ruler.  In fact, if it hadn’t been for Sir Robert Singer and his incredible military leadership, your land would have been overrun.

Now, though, your mother had found an easier way to secure your country’s status.  It would keep every citizen safe and give them the stability they deserved.  All you had to do was to marry Prince Michael.  Once that was done and recognized, then your homeland would become part of King Charles’s kingdom.  He had the resources to keep your country’s people safe.

 

“Alright, Jo.” You held her at arm’s length, flashing her the brightest smile you could muster.  “I think it’s time we go down to breakfast, alright?”

She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  She hated for anyone to see her cry.  “Fine.” She huffed.

* * *

Finally, the time had come for you to head off to your future. The carriage ride to King Charles’s castle would take approximately two days, and being late was not an option.  Insulting your future father-in-law by being late would probably result in a nasty war between your two countries–one that you knew your military wouldn’t win.

 

“Come on, ______,” Dean smirked from his seat across from you in the carriage.  “I could take on Chuck’s entire army, and none of them would know what hit ‘em.”

You rolled your eyes and then looked over to see Sam doing the same thing.  “You are so full of yourself.  I could best you in a fight.”

“Not to mention the king would have your head if he heard you call him Chuck.”  Sam frowned.

“You have such little faith in the soldier you chose to accompany you.” Dean huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

You just smiled and shook your head.  “I have plenty of faith in you, Dean.  And I am thankful you agreed to accompany me.”  You sighed and turned to look out the carriage’s window.  “I wish I could have brought Jo with me.”

Sam reached over and took your hand in his.  “I am sorry you must make this journey without your family.  But regardless of what my brother has to say, Dean and I are honored that you’ve chosen us to travel with you.”

You looked back at him, your mouth twisted in concern.  “Sam, you know I consider the two of you family.  I wouldn’t have asked you to come if I didn’t.  It’s just…she’s worried we may never see each other again, once I am wed.  And I’m not sure she’s wrong to worry.  Prince Michael may decide not to bring my mother and sister to our home.  He may not allow me to leave to go see them.”

“Since when have you ever let anyone dictate what you can and can’t do?”  Dean cocked an eyebrow.

Sam responded before you could.  “You are just bitter because you never could.”

You smiled.  Maybe with Sam and Dean along, this wouldn’t be such a terrible experience.

* * *

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of a rather large congregation in front of King Charles’s castle.  Wiping the sleep from your eyes, you could see many nobles, along with soldiers and multiple members of the king’s court.  A large platform stood in the middle of the crowd, and on it, stood King Chu–Charles (damn it, Dean), and his children.

“Michael is not there.” Sam peered over your shoulder to take in the throng of people.

“How can you tell?” Dean asked the question that had been on the tip of your tongue.  You both turned to him expectantly.

“A betrothed prince wears a sash of his family’s colors.  None of the royal family is wearing such a sash.”

“So, you’re telling me that I rode all this way to get married and my future husband couldn’t be bothered to even show up?” You thought that after the turbulent past days you didn’t have it in you to be angry anymore, but you still found yourself exasperated by Michael not even being there for your arrival.

You decided to play it cool and pretend not to notice that Michael’s absence. No need for you to be angry at someone you haven’t even met yet.

One of the king’s guards opened the door of your carriage and you exited after Sam and Dean, as gracefully as possible with your long skirts your mother had insisted you’d wear. “I want you to make a good first impression, my darling ______.” She had said and placed a kiss on the top of your head.

You had always preferred men’s clothing, it was so much more comfortable and so much easier to handle than a bunch of skirts, not to get started on corsets and shoes.

King Chuck had come up to your carriage and greeted you warmly. He even went so far to pull you into a short, awkward hug. This surprised you because you had expected him to be stiff and cold. He shook both Sam and Dean’s hand before he offered you his arm to lead you back to his children and begin introductions.

“Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Anael, and Castiel.”

You couldn’t possibly remember them all. However the one name you were expecting to hear, Michael, was not mentioned until King Chuck had introduced you to all of his children and associates.

“My oldest son, Michael, sends his apologies for he could not attend your arrival. He is busying himself with politics and inner affairs of our kingdom.” King Charles explained with an unreadable expression, the warmth in his tone and the previous flicker in his eyes gone.

Dean scoffed audibly behind you and you prayed that Charles didn’t hear it. You elbowed Dean in the stomach for being a snarky little shit without attracting attention, or so you hoped. The red-headed girl, (Anael was it, right?), and the blue-eyed boy with unruly black hair snickered at your antics.

You blushed immediately because your little banter with Dean didn’t go unnoticed by the royal family. Behind you Dean chuckled lightly and you could swear that he wore a self-satisfied smirk.

You rushed to respond to King Charles, because it was clearly expected of you to be kind and overlook the fact that the Prince had insulted you by not welcoming his bride-to-be.

“I am sure His Highness has more important matters to tend to.” You fought the urge to roll your eyes. “I wouldn’t want him to neglect his royal duties.” You answered curtly and hoped that the king would drop the issue.

King Charles (not Chuck, Dean!) looked kind of relieved that this part of the conversation was over. He turned around to his daughter.

“Jess, would you be so kind and show ______ her rooms?” A blonde haired girl stepped in front of you and bowed

“Anna, would you accompany them, please?” Michael’s sister nodded excitedly and stepped towards you.

“I’d love to!” She exclaimed.  She was gushing over with excitement. “It’s so nice to meet someone new and it’s so great that I get to have a sister now that you’re here. It gets a little boring as the only girl with five brothers. Five, can you imagine?”

 

You didn’t have to say anything. Anna filled the silence without any problems. She chattered on and on.  Very soon you had the feeling that you had known her for years, even if it had not even been half an hour.

You were glad that you had Dean and Sam nearby, at least someone you knew in this new city. Anna gave you time to settle in and you felt like you could finally catch a breath, she had a demanding personality. You guessed that she had to be to get at least a little bit of attention with all her brothers.

Jess, your maid assigned to you by the king, on the other hand was the contrary. Sweet and shy at first, and easy to be around, you hoped that you could be friends one day.

Once you were in your room, all the tension was draining from you. Falling onto your bed, you enjoyed the softness of the bedsheets, involuntarily your eyelids began to drop and soon you were fast asleep.

* * *

A loud knocking sound jerked you from your dreams and Dean came barging in before you could sit up. Jess looked at him, but she didn’t interfere in any way, just continued to proceed with her cross-stitching.

“Dean.” You were not amused to be woken up so soon.

“Rise and shine, princess. Dinner awaits.” Dean said in his best sing-song voice. 

You fell back into your pillow and pressed your hands to your ears. You shot a pained glare towards Jess and she giggled. Her glance at you said she had no intention of helping you and that she wasn’t the least bit sorry about it. You rolled your eyes at her, but she pretended not to notice.

“Who are you and what have you done with my Dean?” He just grinned and said nothing. You were just about to question his motives when he flung a pillow at your head.

“C’mon, sleepyhead. I said dinner is ready!”

You groaned. “Fine. I’ll get up.”

“We’re having dinner with Gabriel, Anna and Cas.” Dean grinned. “And guess what. They made your favorite meal. And pie for dessert.”

“Cas?” You were confused. You had no memory of a person named ‘Cas.’ No one the king had introduced you to had that name.  

“Castiel? The dark haired one with the super blue eyes?”

Now you remembered. “Cas is it already?” You couldn’t help but tease Dean a little.

“Shut up.”

“What about their other siblings? What about Michael?” Your stomach turned at the thought of meeting your fiancé. The fact that he couldn’t even be bothered to show up to greet you upon arrival did not bode well for your relationship with him.  You were not really looking forward to meeting him if this was how he was going to be. The later the better.

“You will meet him tomorrow afternoon at the official banquet.” Tomorrow. One less thing to worry about right now.

* * *

The next morning, it was Anna who woke you up way too early. At least she was nice and didn’t throw a pillow at you.

“Good morning, ______. Sam and Dean said you enjoyed horseback riding. How about Castiel and I show you around the parks?”

“I would enjoy that, thank you, Anna.” You smiled lightly at the prospect of being outside. You loved riding, it was by far your favorite past time. “Just let me get ready and I’ll meet you…” you trailed off.

“We can meet by the kitchen and I’ll show you everything from there!” Anna skipped out of your room and you turned to Jess who was currently fluffing up your pillows.

“I’ll be coming with you, m’lady. King Charles wishes that I accompany you at all times.” You nodded your approval and Jess smiled.  “Now, do you need to help me dress you, Princess ______?”

“I think I can handle myself, Jess.” You smiled at her and she smiled right back. You had already taken a shine to her sunny personality.

 

It didn’t take you long to dress in your usual riding attire, a light jacket, trousers and boots. You had pulled your hair up and tucked it neatly under a light brown cap, so it wouldn’t get into your eyes.

When you entered your room from the wardrobe where your clothes had been placed, Jess’s eyes went wide.

“Princess ______! You can’t go out looking like a man!”

You didn’t really understand her reasoning, as you were always allowed to go riding in men’s clothes back home. Your mother hadn’t been very strict on you and Jo on terms with clothing. Mostly you were allowed to pick out your clothes to your own liking and with men’s clothes being far more comfortable than dresses and corsets, there wasn’t really a choice for you.

Much to Jess’ dismay, you decided to forgo her warning and left your chambers to go riding in your usual attire. You could still see the internal battle going on in her about what was supposed to be ‘proper’ or 'improper’ according to society’s standards. Jess had told you how no woman in the upper society has ever worn trousers in public. Even Anna was sticking to her long dresses. You speculated that she had never experienced the comfort of wearing trousers, but you didn’t tell Jess. She was worked up enough over your antics, even though she tried to hide it you could see through her. But comfort overrode Jess being slightly upset. She would get used to your 'eccentricities’ sooner or later.

* * *

When you came back from your tour around the parks you were exhausted, but happy. You had almost forgotten about the cloud looming over your head, your first official meeting with Michael.

You walked down a long corridor lost in thought, not paying attention to what was going on around you. All of a sudden you were stopped by another person crashing into you. That would have sent you flying to the floor if said person hadn’t been there to catch you. You hardly got a good look on his face before it distorted in anger.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed. “Stable boys are not allowed in this part of the castle! Why aren’t you working?”

You didn’t believe what you just heard. Who was he to speak to you like this?

“Excuse you?” You snarled. That seemed to set his blood on fire and he grabbed you by your collar and dragged you back to the direction you were coming from.

You put a well-placed elbow to his gut and he let go of your collar. You turned to look at Sam, Dean and Jess who were just rounding the corridor and came now all sprinting towards you.

“Who do you think you are, talking to a princess like that?” Dean, in his protector mindset, growled at the man who just insulted you so rudely.  He stepped in between you and your attacker.

The other man recovered from your blow extraordinarily fast.

“Who are you to even speak to me!” He lunged at Dean and hit him square in the jaw.

Dean was knocked back a few steps, but still, he remained vertical.  The almost immediate swelling of his jaw didn’t do much for his speech, but he didn’t let that stop him from drawing his sword.  “This is Princess ______, and you would do well to show her some respect.” He aimed his weapon at the man.

“Dean, that’s–” Jess was cut off by the entrance of King Charles and his courtiers.

“What is the meaning of this?” The king looked back and forth between Dean and the man who’d hit him before finally settling his gaze on the other man.  “Michael, explain this, please.”

“Michael.” Your voice was no more than a whisper as the whole situation started to become clear in your mind.

“Apparently, this ruffian seems to think this stable boy is a princess.” Michael rolled his eyes and stepped away from Dean and his sword, as if he were completely oblivious to the damage Dean could actually do to him.

If he thought that just because he was a prince, he could get away with treating your friends like dirt, he needed to think again.  Scowling, you yanked your hat from your head, letting your hair tumble down.  “At least he can tell the difference between a princess and a stable boy.”

“Oh, good god.” Sam covered his face with his hand.  

Glancing at him, you noticed several members of the king’s entourage–mainly the women–were snickering at you from behind their hands.  Apparently, a woman in trousers was not something the people of this country were used to seeing.  And now, it was going to cause problems between you and your husband-to-be, not to mention the problems it would cause for Dean if the king decided his threatening Michael was a punishable offense.

“Put your sword away.” The king’s voice was uncharacteristically stern when he spoke to Dean.

If you hadn’t known Dean as well as you did, you’d have missed the brief look of fear that passed over him before he steeled himself and sheathed his sword.  

You stepped forward and stood in between Dean and the king.  “He was defending my honor, your highness.” If Dean wound up in trouble because of you, you’d never forgive yourself.

“Understood.” King Charles nodded curtly at you and Dean before turning to his son.  “This is how you greet your future bride?”

The fact that the king was defending you was truly mind-boggling.  As far as propriety was concerned, it was you and your guard who were in the wrong, not Michael.

“Father–”  Michael shot you a look that you couldn’t decipher.

You needed to step in.  If something stopped this marriage, your country would go without the safety King Charles could guarantee.  “Your majesty, if I may, perhaps it would be best for me and my men to retire.  We can discount this unfortunate meeting and begin anew at dinner tonight?”

Sighing, the king nodded.  “Very wise, ______.  At dinner.  And I assure you my son will be on his best behavior.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” You bowed before herding Dean, along with Sam and Jess towards your quarters.

* * *

You sighed as you dipped the cloth back into the basin of water Jess had brought you.  After wringing it out, you pressed it against Dean’s jaw, rolling your eyes when he groaned in pain.

“You’d be fine if you hadn’t gotten in between us.”

Dean glared at you.  “What kind of guard do you think I am, ______?  It is my duty to keep you safe.  From anything that could cause you harm.”

You closed your eyes.  “That man is supposed to be my husband.”  This was really not looking good for your future.  “What am I going to do?”  You looked over at Jess, who had been eerily quiet ever since the four of you had entered your chambers.  “Is he like this all the time?”

“I do not know.  It is very rare that I ever find myself in his presence, and even then, never more than just in passing.”  She bowed her head.

“What am I going to do?”  It was really beginning to dawn on you just what kind of life you were facing if this was going to be a regular occurrence.  “I can’t–I don’t think I can marry him.”

“And how do you propose to get out of it?” Dean cocked an eyebrow.

“I don’t know.” You growled and dropped the cloth back into the basin.  Then you pushed yourself up from where you’d been sitting and began to pace the room.

“If I may interject,” Sam chimed in, taking over tending to Dean’s face.  “If it were to be proven that you were already married, then the king would have to let you out of the arrangement.”

You sighed and shook your head, still pacing.  “Who would we find to marry me?”

“I’ll marry you.” Dean’s voice had you stopping, mid-step.  

Both you and Sam looked at Dean in disbelief.

“Seriously.  We can get married.  You won’t have to marry that ass, problem solved.”

“Only, it’s not.” Sam contested.  “If Michael decides to challenge you because he feels shame at being jilted over a guard, our country doesn’t have the manpower to defeat King Charles’s army.”

“But it’s my duty to keep her safe.” Dean countered.

That word.  Damn it.  “I can’t.  I can’t marry you, Dean.  It may be your duty to keep me safe, but it is my duty to do what is best for my country.” You ran your hands through your hair.  “I will marry Michael.”

Dean tried to interject. “______–”

“Don’t.  I’ve made up my mind.  I will marry Michael and join our countries.  And I will hope that he will be too busy with ‘politics and the inner affaires of our kingdoms’ to spend much time with me.”

Even though the decision had been made and no one tried to change your mind, the stress of your choice still hung heavy in the air, leaving all of you very uneasy, contemplating what would happen.

* * *

You’d thought about wearing trousers to dinner just to spite Michael, but common sense and Jess’s insistence got the better of you.  So, with her help, you donned the finest dress you’d brought with you and made your way down to the Great Hall.  Dean insisted on accompanying you, even though he knew he would not be allowed to eat with the nobles.  You knew part of it was due to his need to ensure your safety, you also had an inkling that he wouldn’t mind if he happened to catch a glimpse of a certain dark-haired royal.

As you entered the Great Hall, everyone present were instantly on their feet.  You could feel the stares of several follow you as you moved to the empty seat next to Michael.  You knew some of them were still aghast at the earlier spectacle you’d caused simply by wearing trousers.

“Good evening, ______.” Michael bowed just as you curtsied.  He didn’t spare any more attention on you before returning to his seat.

Pursing your lips, you took your own seat, as did everyone else, save King Charles.

“Before the food is brought out, I’d like to take a moment to welcome you all to the official banquet announcing the engagement of my eldest son, Michael, to Princess ______.  With their union, our two great nations will become one.” He smiled down at you, making you feel even more certain you’d made the right decision in sticking to the arrangement.  “The ceremony will be held in a week’s time, and I request the presence of each and every one of you.”

The others at the giant table all clamored to agree to the king’s invitation. You didn’t really feel like cheering but you forced a smile onto your face. From the corner of your eye you glanced at Michael and the smile he was wearing didn’t reach his eyes.

Now you were not so sure anymore, in a week’s time you would be married to a man who hated you. But you needed this alliance for the wellbeing of your people. It was a sacrifice you had to make.

Michael was clearly not interested in you or this bond with your kingdom, but he was the eldest so he had to marry you.

You felt childish when you wished that your mom was here to reassure you, she would have know exactly what you needed. She would give you a hug and whisper into your ear that everything was going to be alright.

The next several minutes had you biting back the tears that had started pooling in your eyes. The last thing you wanted was for Michael to see you cry. Bad enough that you had to spend the rest of your life with him.

The rest of the dinner was surprisingly eventless. You ate your food in silence, and it was so damn good, Dean would have had a field day, but he had to stand beside you and watch. Your thoughts spun in your head, because what else could you occupy yourself with when everyone around you barely acknowledged your presence.

It was not the most comfortable of silences surrounding you, it was strained and it begged to be filled with conversation and laughter, like you knew from back home, but neither Michael nor Michael’s brother (Raphael?) who sat on your other side was interested in you.

 

After dinner, Michael insisted to walk you to your room. You tried to tell him that it really wasn’t necessary but he wouldn’t hear any of it. Dean, thankfully, remained silent, following behind you a few paces.

“______, I apologize that I’ve been so rude to you earlier. I hope that you can forgive me. I also hope we can avoid further unpleasantries between us.” You were surprised, you hadn’t expected Michael to come and apologize for his behaviour again. But then again, this was probably Chuck’s doing. And his last sentence really had an edge to it. Which didn’t surprise you. Michael wanted you to play the obedient, loving wife. But you wouldn’t let him change you into someone you weren’t.

“Thank you, Michael.” You said and you meant it. Michael seemed mildly irritated by your words, but in your opinion, you would forgive him when the time was right and it definitely wasn’t right now.

“I bid you goodnight, ______.”

“Good night, Michael.”

* * *

The next morning found you waking on your own, a sense of dread growing in the pit of your stomach.  Jess’s cheerful smile failed to lift your spirits at all.

“I don’t know how I’m going to manage this,” you confided, staring down at the food she’d brought you. You no longer had an appetite.

“If I may, I am most glad you did not agree to Dean’s scheming.”

That caught you off-guard enough to draw a faint smile from you. “And why is that?”

She blushed. “I believe I would miss you.” She tried to hide it, but you caught her gaze drifting over to where Sam had set his books.

“Do you have feelings for my tutor, Jess?”

Looking up in horror, she shook her head. “No! That would be most…improper.” She stared wistfully at the books again.

An idea began to form in your mind. Even if you couldn’t have a marriage full of love, or even friendship, there was no one to say Sam and Jess couldn’t.

* * *

Later that morning, Sam came into your room in a panic. You’d been waiting for your regular lessons to begin, but one look at his face told you that wasn’t going to happen.

“What’s going on, Sam?” Dean had followed his brother into the room.

“I have been replaced!” He was more than angry. He was downright frantic.

“Replaced?” You cocked your head to the side. “Replaced as what?”

“Prince Michael said that my services are no longer needed. That there are scholars here who will take over your tutoring.” Before anyone could react, he balled up his fist and punched the wall.  It didn’t do anything to the wall, but his knuckles were now bright red.  It didn’t seem to lessen his frustration. “He’s going to send me back.”

You heard Jess gasp at the same time you did. Dean let out a loud stream of cursing.  Both you and Dean knew just how much family truly meant to Sam.

“He said he’s sending you back?” You needed to make sure you’d heard correctly.

“No,” he shook his hand and flexed his fingers.  “But it’s only a matter of time before he does. There is no reason for me to remain with you if I am no longer your tutor.”

“He’s not sending you back.”  Without thinking, you sprang from your chair and headed out your door.

“Where are you going?”  

You looked over your shoulder to see Dean, Sam, and Jess were all following you down the corridor.  “I’m going to see the king.”

You ignored their protests as you continued on your way.  Except, you weren’t exactly sure where you were going.  The castle was ridiculously large and you had lost your bearings.

“Castiel!”  You spotted the dark-haired prince coming out of a room down the hall.  

“______,” he smiled, blushing when he spotted Dean behind you.  You knew if you looked at Dean, you’d probably see a similar coloring to his skin.  “Is everything alright?”

“Where is the throne room?”

He cocked his head to the side.  “What business do you have in the throne room?”  His tone wasn’t accusatory, merely curious.

“I need to speak with the king.”

“I can take you to it.”  He offered.  “But I’m afraid no one may enter the throne room without an invitation or appointment.”

“Take us there anyway?” Dean asked.

Castiel’s blush darkened as he nodded and began to lead the way.  

 

A few minutes later, you were standing in front of doors that lead to the throne room.  Two guards stood in your way.

“I need to see the king.”

“That’s not possible, Princess ______.”

Frowning, you looked over at Dean.  You could see his mind working, probably trying to figure out his odds of succeeding if he tried to take on both of the guards.  Over your other shoulder, you spotted Castiel whispering something in Sam’s ear.  Then he whispered something to Jess.

All of a sudden, Jess screamed and dropped to the floor in a faint.  Sam knelt down next to her, leaning over her face to check for breathing.  “I need some help here!”

“Is she alright?” Castiel fretted, looking up at the two guards.  “Help her!”

You looked back at Dean to see he was just as confused as you were.  But, the guards moved towards Sam and Jess.

Perfect.

With their attention drawn away from the doors, you hurried into the throne room, closing the doors behind you swiftly.

“Princess ______?”

You looked up to see not only the king on his throne, but Michael sitting to his right.  “Your majesties.” You bowed as you approached the throne, not sparing a glance for any of the courtiers in attendance.  “I must speak with you on an urgent matter that has just been brought to my attention.”

“You must–” Michael began.

“Let her speak.” Charles cut him off.  “______, what has you so distressed?”

“I have just been informed that my tutor has been dismissed.” You glared at Michael before turning your attention back to the king.  “I brought him with me and I do not wish to see him returned home.”

“Surely he would prefer to be back home around his family and friends.  We cannot offer him the same familiarity.”

“You can offer him an education.” An idea dawned on you, and you hoped it would work.  “I wish to further my own learning, but I will only do it with the help of my tutor.”

“That is outrageous.  We have many learned scholars who can teach you much more than your–”

King Charles held up his hand and halted Michael’s tirade.  “What are you suggesting, ______?”

“I’m suggesting that you allow my tutor to learn all that he can from your scholars.  He will be the one to impart that knowledge onto me.”

That seemed to set Michael off even more.  “No one but the nobility of our land has ever received an edu–”

Once again, King Charles raised his hand hand stopped Michael from continuing.  Several seconds ticked by before the king spoke again.  “Very well.  If that is what you wish, tell your tutor to report to the library first thing in the morning.”

The room was stone-silent as soon as he’d finished speaking.  You could feel every eye on you, but it didn’t matter.  “Thank you, your majesty.”  You bowed your head.

“Anything else?” There was definitely a twinkle in the king’s eye.

You shook your head.  You’d pressed your luck enough for one day.  No need in pushing too far or he might rescind his offer.  “No.  Thank you, your majesty.”  You turned to scurry out of the room.

“Will we be seeing you at dinner tonight?”

You turned, smiling.  “Absolutely, your majesty.”

 

“Leave us.” Michael directed to everyone else in the room as soon as the doors closed behind you.  The courtiers scurried out.  “Father?”  He looked at the king in confusion.

“Yes, my son?”

“Do you intend to explain your reasons behind that?”  Even though he was a prince, he knew questioning the king wasn’t in his best interest.  Still, he had to know what his father had been thinking.

“What would you like to know?”  Charles cocked an eyebrow.

“I–I can’t believe–no one but nobility has ever had an education like the one you are allowing this…this commoner to receive.”

“There is no law against it.”  He paused. “Yes, traditionally, it has only been the nobility to receive an education, but perhaps that has been simply because no one thought to question it.”

Michael opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

“Son, you will one day be king of this great country.  I can only hope that when that time comes, that you will be ready to lead its people.  A king is only as great as his country, and a country is only as great as her people.”

* * *

“I can’t believe that worked.”

Hugs were shared all around as soon as you, Dean, Sam, Jess, and Castiel made it back to your chambers.

“I can’t believe the king agreed to allow me to study under the country’s scholars.”  Sam still had his arms wrapped around Jess and it didn’t seem like he planned on letting her go any time soon.

You smiled at the thought of Sam and Jess being happy together, maybe to even get married one day. The way they were looking at each other, it was so obvious they were in love. But you doubted that they knew.

* * *

The next morning you were up and running as soon as the sun was up, mainly for the reason that you didn’t want to miss a single second of Sam meeting the scholars for the first time.

You had to practically drag Jess out of bed, but as soon as you told her why, she was even more excited than you were. Both of you arrived early in the library to find Sam already there. He was jittery, unable to sit still, and more excited than you’d ever seen him.

Wanting to give Sam and Jess a little more space, you wandered off into the library, relishing the smell of leather, parchment, and ink.

 

You were alone for the first time since you had arrived. Dean had decided to sleep in and you’d finally managed to slip away from Jess’ watchful eyes. You let your fingers trail along the backs of the heavy leather-bound books and, rounding the next corner, you weren’t really watching where you were going when you collided with Michael. The book he held in his hands fell to the floor but he caught you before you could fall to the floor.

Hopefully, this wouldn’t mirror your first meeting with Michael any more than it already did.

“Uhm, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.” You curtsied after you steadied yourself and pulled yourself out of his grip. “I feel like I’m having a déjà-vu.”

Surprisingly, Michael wasn’t angry at you for literally running into him.  “I’m still sorry about that, ______. I think we started off on the wrong foot there.”

“Probably.” You picked up the book that fell to the floor and handed it to him. Then you started to retreat, wanting to get away from Michael and back to Sam and Jess, where you felt less unease. “I’ll leave you to your work, Michael.” You curtsied again and went almost running back to Jess.

“______, wait!” Michael called out after you, but you didn’t turn.

 

When the scholars arrived in the library, you and Jess stuck around for a little bit. Sam was captivated by all this new opportunities opening up. He was so engrossed by his work that he forgot everything around him.

“______, we have to go now.”

Jess ripped you from your thoughts. You were so proud of Sam and you were also a little proud of yourself that you made this possible for Sam. He looked so happy studying and learning everything.

“What?”

“The seamstress will be waiting for you in your quarters. She wants to measure you for your wedding dress.” Jess looked delighted at the thought of a big wedding. She was a true romantic at heart. She and Sam would be great together.

* * *

About half an hour into the meeting with your seamstress, you were exhausted.  As much as you wanted to get out of it, you grit your teeth and decided that soon it would be over and there was no point in prolonging it with complaining. You’d be free, eventually.

Except, it took up all of your morning.  Your afternoon, too. You were even looking forward to dinner, even though Michael was going to be there.  Unfortunately, the thought of having to share another meal with him further dampened your mood.  Normally, you weren’t prone to avoid confrontation, but in dealing with Michael, that seemed like the best way not to fall back into his bad graces again.

* * *

Today was an informal dinner, so Chuck wouldn’t attend. Maybe that could work in your favor.  You hoped that you could break up the strict seating and at least get Castiel or Anna to sit next to you.

Unfortunately, Michael was already there when you arrived. He stood when you entered the room with Dean. Surprisingly, Michael wasn’t the only one who stood. Castiel also rose from his chair when you entered.

“Good evening, ______. Hello Dean.” Castiel was probably the only person who addressed your staff as well as you.

Dean was blushing furiously.  “Uh. Good evening, Cas.”

“Good evening, ______. Would you do sit with me?” Michael asked. “Good evening, Dean.” You were baffled. Was Michael actually making an effort to be nice to you? And to acknowledge Dean? That was new, too, not that you’d object.

You accepted your seat next to Michael.

Dean struggled with his words when he bowed and greeted Michael and Castiel in return. You knew the exact reason why Dean was making a fool of himself and it had everything to do with a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed prince. You winked at Dean from across the table and Dean’s cheeks grew just a little bit redder than they already were.

You turned your head and looked at Michael. Nothing seemed to be out of order.  He was his usual handsome self, although the change in his behavior was disconcerting.

“How was your day today, _______?”

You were almost too stunned to reply. Why was Michael suddenly so interested in what you were doing?

“I had my dress fitting for my wedding dress today.  Well, not exactly a fitting, more like measuring for the dress. That lasted the entire day, from this morning until now.” You clamped your mouth shut, realizing that you were rambling.  That was not something you wanted to do in front of Michael. Somehow he managed to bring out all of your insecurities and all of your bad habits.

“Were you satisfied with the work of your seamstress?”

“She did a good job, but I’m not exactly the best person to judge her skill. I understand nothing about sewing. I can knit though.”  You immediately pressed your hand to your mouth.  Royals weren’t supposed to do menial labor.  They were supposed to have it done for them.  Why on Earth did you tell him about your ability to knit?

Michael chuckled. When he didn’t say anything, you now turned back to your food.  After standing still for so many hours and letting the seamstress put your limbs in the most uncomfortable positions to hold, you were very hungry.

Dinner was very pleasant. Anna and Raphael made light conversation and you were content just listening to Anna talk about her day with Raphael adding commentary every so often.

 

After dinner Michael insisted walking you to your room again. Before you said goodnight he took your hand and placed a soft kiss on your knuckles. Your mind went immediately to Dean, who was keeping a respectable distance from you. He was still in earshot and you knew he was keeping an eye on you, but Michael was talking to you in a low voice so you doubted that Dean could understand every word.

“______, would you do me the honor and go out riding with me tomorrow? I know that today was demanding day for you, so why don’t you relax a little tomorrow?”

Again, you were surprised on how considerate Michael was acting. You had no idea where that came from.

But spending time with Michael? Was he trying to control you by spending time with you, keep a close eye on you? Was that what he wanted to accomplish?

“Alright, Michael.” Michael’s face fell at your icy tone.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Good night, ______.” Michael’s sudden change of mood was a little strange, but you just brushed it off as normal Michael behaviour.

“Good night, Michael.” Your tone was softer now and Michael seemed to relax a little before he turned and walked away.

* * *

You were about ten minutes into your ride with Michael when the tension finally got to you.  You knew he had to be upset at the fact that you’d, once again, chosen to don trousers to ride.  He hadn’t said as much, but the look he’d had on his face when you’d arrived at the stables had said it for him.

“What?” you snapped, pulling your horse to a rather abrupt stop.

“I don’t…” Michael frowned, stopping his own horse.  Dean and Gabriel pulled their horses to a stop off to the side, still within hearing distance.

“You don’t what?”

“I don’t understand this desire of yours to wear trousers.  Why do you want to look like a man?”

You rolled your eyes.  “Have you ever tried to ride a horse while wearing skirts, hose, and a corset?  It is uncomfortable.  Wearing all of that is uncomfortable without being on horseback.  I find it unbearable when I’m actually riding.”

You knew without looking that Dean was rolling his eyes.  You heard Gabriel snicker, so you turned to glare at him.

“I’m sorry, ______.  I am merely trying to picture my brother wearing all of those items.”  He grinned.

Michael opened his mouth, then shut it.  You knew you had angered him with your protest and just waited for him to unleash.

“That makes sense.”

Well, that was certainly not what you’d been expecting him to say.  Your confusion was apparently evident, as it drew a smile from Michael.

“I’m sure Anna will be eager to attempt riding in trousers.”  He didn’t say anything more before urging his horse to move.

Dean and Gabriel both shrugged and nudged their horses forward, following behind Michael.  Sighing, you nudged your own horse, falling in line behind Gabriel.

 

You found yourself smiling at the thought of Anna riding in trousers.  She reminded you so much of Jo.  The same energetic mind, the same endearing personality.  You became very wistful at the thought of having two younger sisters to drive you mad.

“Are you alright, ______?”

You shook your head to clear your thoughts, surprised to find Michael had slowed his horse to match the stride of yours.  “Yes, I…I was merely thinking about my own little sister.”

“You have a younger sister?”

“Yes.  Her name is Jo.”  You chuckled.  “If you think I am a handful, you would think I’m tame compared to her.  She is a mischievous little imp and I…I find myself missing her more with each passing day.”  You sighed.  “Even with how infuriating she can be.  Always following me around, always asking questions.  She loves stories.  She would always ask me to tell her a story before she would go to sleep.  Every night, she wanted me to spin some new yarn about princes and princesses, dragons and fae and anything I could think of.”

“She sounds…intriguing.”

You looked over to see him smiling at you.  “She’s amazing.  I–I promised her that we wouldn’t be apart forever.”  You ducked your head.  “I am hoping that I can keep that promise to her.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

Startled, you jerked your head up.  “You will let me bring my mother and sister here?”

“They’ll be here for the wedding, won’t they?”

“Well yes, but I was thinking of them being here on a more…permanent basis.”

“Oh.”  He paused, seeming to mull over your request.  “I will have to speak to my father on that matter.”

Any thought you had of bringing your mother and sister to your new home crashed.  You weren’t foolish enough to get your hopes up in thinking that Michael would do something like this for you.

With that hanging heavy in your mind, you found yourself falling silent for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

After leaving his horse with the actual stable boy, Michael excused himself from your company and sought out his father.  He’d noticed how distant you’d become after he’d said he would ask his father about your request, and he was surprised that your behavior made him that more determined to follow through.

“Father?”

“Michael.  What troubles you, my son?”  The king looked up from his writings to find Michael looking quite distressed.

“Would it be possible to bring Queen Ellen and Princess Jo to live here?”

The corners of Charles’s mouth twitched.  “Why do you ask?”

“______.” Michael’s brow furrowed.  “She is unhappy at having to leave them behind and wishes to bring them here to live.”

“What do you think of this?”

“I…I do not wish for her to be unhappy.”  He sighed, finally looking up to meet his father’s eyes.  “Hearing her speak of her sister, her whole face lit up.  There was a twinkle in her eyes that I haven’t seen prior or since.  She spoke with such a tenderness, I–” He paused as a thought struck him.  “I do not have that type of relationship with my brothers and sisters.”

“So?” Charles pressed, genuinely curious about what was running through the mind of his eldest.

“She speaks to servants and treats them as if they were nobility.  She has a bond with her family that keeps them close to her heart even though she is so far away from them.  And yet, she is so happy, so full of life.  I don’t…what…”  He sighed.  “Would I be happier if I was able to do such things?”

“Do you think you would be?”

Michael frowned.  “I don’t know, Father.  That is why I am asking you.”

Charles shook his head, smiling.  “I cannot tell you how you must think or feel.  These are things you must learn how to do yourself.”

“I do not know how!” Michael protested.

Sighing, Charles sat back in his seat.  “This marriage with ______.  Is this something you want?”

“Of course.”

“Why?”

“Because it is right, and I have to.  You arranged it, and I am a good son.”

Charles shook his head.  “Do you love her?”

“I–I don’t know.”

“Then that is what you need to find out.”

* * *

You spent the entire morning with Sam in the library, but your thoughts were with Michael the whole time. It was very hard to concentrate on the subject at hand and Sam had to call your name to get you to focus more than you’d have liked.

“I’m so sorry, Sam. I just can’t concentrate.” You didn’t want to get your hopes up, but you couldn’t stop thinking about what Michael had said about your family.

“What is it, ______? You can tell me, you know?”

“Yesterday, while we were out riding, I told Michael everything about Mom and Jo and how much I miss them.” You sighed. “And then he hinted that he could – maybe – work out an arrangement that they could stay here, with me.”

“Well, that’s great.”

“Problem is, I don’t know if he really meant it. Maybe it was just some kind of a heat of the moment kind of thing? I don’t know.” You really didn’t want to get your hopes up. This was important to you and you wouldn’t let yourself get hurt if it didn’t work out.

“______.” He must have been able to see the doubt in your eyes. “Nothing is set in stone yet. You’ll have to be patient.”

“Thank you, Sam. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you – or Dean for that matter.” Sam chuckled.

“Don’t let him hear that. You know he hates these heart-felt moments. But I am glad that I have the opportunity to be here with you.”

“You only say that because I got King Charles to agree to let you study with the best scholars of the country.” You teased.

“You’ll never know, Princess. I’m not going to tell you.”

* * *

You didn’t see Michael even once that day. You couldn’t help but feel disappointed when he didn’t even show up at dinner. In retrospect, you realized you’d actually been looking forward to seeing him the whole day.

You made some small talk with Lucifer over the evening meal, but you found that you didn’t really enjoy yourself. Your thoughts were always drifting back to Michael.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door, Michael looked up shortly, but then turned his attention back at his reading in front of him. It was only when there was a second knock that he realized that he hadn’t given his permission to whoever was out there.  As firstborn and next in line for the throne, even his siblings waited until he told them to come in.

“You may enter.” The door creaked open and Lucifer entered the room.

“Michael. Good evening, brother.”

“What has you so formal this evening?” Michael asked, surprised at Lucifer’s impromptu visit.

“We missed you at dinner, Michael. Is everything alright?”

“Dinner?” Michael looked at the clock opposite his desk. “Is it this late already?”

“Yes!” Lucifer laughed. “I was concerned why you didn’t show up.”

“I-, I was actually very caught up in work. I forgot the time.”

“What are you working on?”

“I want to offer Queen Ellen and Princess Jo the opportunity to live here, after ______ and I get married. I thought it would be nice if she has her family here.”

“I see she already has a place close to your heart.” Lucifer teased.

“I just want her to be happy.” Michael smiled lightly, but it was just an upturn of his lips and it didn’t reach Michael’s eyes.

“But you don’t seem to be happy. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t really know. Father asked me if I wanted to marry ______, and I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore. I know it’s necessary to unite our kingdoms to keep the peace. That was all I needed to know. It was what I was supposed to do. It was my duty.”

“And now?” Lucifer asked.

“Now I’m not so sure.” Michael got up and rounded his desk to sit next to Lucifer. He sat down and placing his elbows on his thighs and let his face drop into his hands.

“Why?”

“Father asked me if I wanted to marry ______. Then he asked me if I loved her.”

“Well, do you love her?”

“I don’t know. I may have come to care about her. But how do you know if you love someone?”

“Oh, Michael. Is it that what is bothering you?” Normally Lucifer was Michael’s biggest competitor and always ready to challenge him. There were only a few moments in their entire lives where Lucifer was so heartfelt towards Michael.

“I cannot know if I love her, I don’t even know if I could love her someday when I don’t even know what love is supposed to be. She is constantly on my mind. I can’t seem to think about anything else.” Michael paused and Lucifer just sat there, waiting until Michael was ready to continue. “I’ve only known her for four days. And it’s not like we’ve talked much. She avoids me most of the time. She’s always so distant when I’m in the same room as her. It’s an arranged marriage, Lucifer. She hates me after how I treated her the first day.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that, Michael. You haven’t had a good start. But hate is a strong word, brother.”

“I should probably call the wedding off. I wouldn’t want to force her to marry me, if she can’t even stand to be around me. That would be wrong, don’t you think?” Michael stood again and began walking around the room, clutching his hands nervously. “Maybe we can arrange an alliance between our countries and a complete fusion won’t be necessary–”

“Michael!” Lucifer interrupted. “I don’t want you to get ahead of yourself. How about you sleep on it and we discuss this further tomorrow?” He sighed sighed. “Most importantly: No matter which decision you make, talk to ______ about it, too. It’s going to be a great influence on both of your lives and your countries. It may seem unconventional but she is either going to be your future wife or your future ally. You don’t want to make any rash decisions without her.”

Michael let out a little relieved laugh. “You are right. I will think about everything.”

* * *

Jess woke you early the next day. “You have to get up, Princess ______. You have another dress fitting for your wedding today.”

“Good morning, Jess.” You yawned. “Will I have time for breakfast beforehand?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want you to endure hours of posing without a decent breakfast.” It was those small moments that made you really appreciate Jess. She was always looking out for your wellbeing without having been asked to. She cared for you.

 

Sam was waiting in the kitchen. Now you were confused. You were not supposed to meet with Sam today, were you?

“Good morning, Sam.”

“Good morning, ______.”

“I thought we were not going to meet today, I have a dress fitting this morning.” You asked and a smile lit up Sam’s face.

“I thought you might like to have breakfast with Dean and me. Just like back home.” He looked down to the floor. You let your gaze wander to Jess who was looking at her shoes intently, her cheeks burning up. You looked past Jess and saw Dean flirting with the cook. She was a jovial older woman and Dean was probably charming her into giving him extra food. You smiled. Everything was so familiar that it almost felt like home.

“I’d love to, Sam. What did you think I would say?” You scolded him gently.

Dean was wolfing down his huge breakfast, not paying much attention to anything else.

While you ate your eggs, you listened to Sam and Jess’ shy conversation. They were completely captivated in each other’s company that they didn’t pay any attention to you. Soon you felt like you were invading their privacy and tried not to listen in anymore and let your thoughts wander freely.

You were still disheartened when you thought of Michael and how he didn’t even show up for last night’s dinner. He had just been busy as always, you told yourself. You couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Michael didn’t make a greater effort to get to know you.

Trying to keep yourself from being so irritable, you began to think of the reasons why you were here. To marry Michael. To unite your kingdoms. This was truly neither about you or Michael. It was about the well-being of your people, a marriage of convenience.

 

You were ripped from your depressing thoughts when Sam and Jess had finished their breakfast and it was time for your dress fitting.

Sam accompanied you and Jess to your quarters. You were desperately looking for a reason to send Jess away to catch a moment alone with Sam. You sent Jess away to get you a book from the library that would help you pass the time with the seamstress. Sam seemed a little disappointed when she curtsied before you.

Literature was something you liked. You enjoyed reading very much.  Plus, her departure would give you enough time to talk to Sam.

“______, why are you so quiet this morning? It’s almost like I don’t even know you.” So Sam hadn’t completely forgotten about you. You didn’t know what to make of it.

“I was just a little tired. Nothing to worry about. I had the impression that you and Jess were having a nice conversation without me interrupting you.”

Sam blushed again. That seemed to be his reaction to everything concerning Jess.

“You two seemed great together. You like her, don’t you?”

Sam looked down and studied the contours of his hands intently.“Yes, I like her. I might even think that I’m falling in love with her.”

You had to pause at that.  “That is great, Sam!”

“You think so?” Sam slowly looked up at you and you met his eyes.

“Of course. You have found love, and that is a rare gift. You must cherish it as long as you can.”

“But what can come out of our love? We will never be able to marry.”

“You are already thinking about marriage?” You smiled and placed your hand on top of his. “Don’t let that trouble you. That can be changed. It is much more important that Jess knows what you feel and that she feels the same.”

“That troubles me, also, ______, I don’t know if she feels the same and we’ve only known each other for such a short time.”

“You have time to find out, don’t you worry. I will support you in any way I can if you want to marry her. I know some people that have great influence. Maybe they can be persuaded.” A huge smile spread over your face and you had to think of your last encounter with the King.

That led you to thinking about Michael. What kind of relationship did you have with him?  “Sam, how do you know? How do you know it is love?”

Sam furrowed his brow. He thought for several moments before he chose to answer you. “It’s the little things, I think. I can’t seem to stop thinking about her. My heart flutters when she is around. Just seeing her makes me happy.  And seeing her smile…poets have yet to turn a phrase that truly captures how good that makes me feel.”

You thought about Sam’s words.

“Do you think Michael and I could ever have what you and Jess have? Do you think that he could care for me one day?”

“Only time can tell.”  That was not the answer you’d hoped for. “What are you feeling toward Michael? Do you care for him?” Sam asked.

“I don’t like when he is tense because I can’t find a way to enjoy myself and I always think about what I’ve done to upset him.”  And he was almost always tense.  Except, he didn’t seem that way when you’d gone riding with him. “I like when asks me about my day. I like that he listens to me when I ramble.”

“You get nervous around him.”  He knew you well enough to know that when you were nervous was when you tended to ramble most.

“I don’t understand why I’m so nervous around him.”  You weren’t going to deny it, though.

“Is it just because of the treaty?”  

“I–maybe?  I know that is why we are here and I know it’s the only way to ensure our country’s safety.” You sighed. “It’s unsettling. I never know what to expect of him. One time he’s friendly and then he’s tense and cold all over again. I don’t know what to make of him.”

“But you care what he thinks about you.”

“I try not to care–or at least pretend not to care–, but can’t help but wanting him to like me so that we can be friends one day.”

That was the last thing you could say before Jess knocked on the door, back with a book from the library you wanted her to read to you during your appointment with the seamstress.

* * *

“Michael!” Lucifer looked up from his breakfast, shocked to see his older brother had joined the family.  With how distressed he’d seemed the night before, Lucifer was sure Michael would be absent from the morning meal as well.

“Morning, Father,” Michael nodded at his father.  “Morning, Lucifer.”  A moment passed before he turned to the rest of his siblings.  “Morning, Raphael.  Morning, Gabriel.  Morning, Castiel.  Morning, Anna.”

All of his siblings looked at each other in confusion as he greeted each of them individually.  He’d never greeted them like this before.  In fact, they weren’t sure he’d ever greeted them at meal time at all.

“You seem to be in better spirits than when we last spoke,” Charles smiled as Michael took his seat.  “Have you come up with an answer to the question I asked you?”

“What did you ask him, Father?” Gabriel asked, curiosity ever apparent.

“None of your business.” Michael snapped without thinking.  It was only after he saw the frowns on his family’s faces that he thought better of what he’d said.  “I’m sorry, Gabriel.”

It was almost comical, the way Raphael’s mouth dropped open and food came tumbling out.  Was it really that much of a shock that he’d apologized?  Judging by the expressions coming from everyone else, yes, it was.

Sighing, Michael turned back to his father.  “I have given the question much thought, but I’m afraid I haven’t come up with a suitable answer.”

Charles nodded.  “These things take time.”

Only, there wasn’t that much time left.

“Have you determined a place for Queen Ellen and Princess Jo to dwell?”

Michael nodded.  “I had originally intended to grant them possession of the land just south of the castle, but I think she would prefer to have them closer.  Would it be possible to move them into the east wing?”

“I think that is an excellent idea.”  Charles agreed.  “As soon as they arrive for the wedding, we can inform them of the arrangements.”

“If I may,” Lucifer spoke up.  “What of our discussion last night?”

Michael nodded.  “Thank you for the reminder.”  He sighed.  “Father, what if I were to call off the wedding?”

The four youngest siblings gasped.  Michael was considering disobedience?  Their father had arranged this marriage and Michael wanted to call it off?

“To what end?”

“If she does not love me, I would not want to force an unwanted marriage on her merely for the guaranteed protection a treaty could offer just as well.”

A hint of a smile ghosted over Charles’s face before he schooled his features.  “You believe this is the best course of action?”

“I…I am not sure.  I believe I should speak with ______ before making anything definite.”

Charles nodded.  “I agree. As she will be greatly affected by whatever decisions you make regarding the wedding, it would be best to get her opinion on matters.”

* * *

You were absolutely exhausted.  Standing all day for measurements was getting old, and you were glad it was almost over.  But, that also meant you were almost at your wedding day.

 

“Princess ______!”  Jess ran into the room, completely disregarding the seamstress as she packed her things up for the day.

“What?”  You could tell that she wasn’t distraught, but excited.  Had Sam gone and broached the subject of marriage with her?

“Servants have begun preparing the east wing of the castle!”

Clearly, that meant something to her, but for the life of you, you couldn’t figure out what was so interesting about that.  “And that means…?”

“Michael ordered to have it prepared for your mother and sister.”  It was obvious she was wondering why you weren’t as excited as she was.

“Well, they will be attending the ceremony.”

“No!  It’s not just for that!  If it was, the servants would be preparing the guest rooms.  He’s having them prepare the entire wing for them.  He’s going to have them move here.  Permanently.”

It took a moment for that to sink in.  Michael was creating a space for your family, even though he didn’t have to.  He’d followed through with what he’d promised you.

“I think…I think I need some time alone.”

Frowning, Jess departed, following after the seamstress.

You knew she’d have questions, but now was not the time.  Right now, you needed some time and space to consider what Michael’s actions meant to you.

* * *

“Have you spoken to ______ yet?”  Lucifer asked as soon as Michael entered the room.

“No.”  Michael sighed, running his fingers through his hair.  “She was with the seamstress all day, yesterday.”

“Brother, I see that you are stressed, and I do not wish to heap any more on you, but you are getting married tomorrow.  If you are thinking of calling off the wedding, don’t you think you should do that prior to standing before the bishop?”  

“I know that.”  Michael protested.  “But what if she says she wants to call off the wedding?  We will both face the disgrace of disobedience.”

Lucifer shook his head.  “You know Father will take care of that.  He will pen a phrase that will acknowledge the dissolution of the marriage, but will place no blame on either you or ______.”  He paused.  “Is that truly all you are worried about?”

“If she does not wish for this marriage to go through, she will leave.”  Michael’s admission was little more than a whisper.

Lucifer smiled.

“I’m glad my heartbreak is pleasing to you, brother.”  Michael rolled his eyes.

“I believe you’ve answered Father’s question.”

Michael was floored.  Was Lucifer right?  Did he truly love ______?  “You think?”

Lucifer laughed.  “I know it’s surprising, but yes.  You are going through the trouble of preparing the east wing for her family.  You would miss her if she left.  I do believe you love ______.”  He clapped his brother on the shoulder.  “So, you don’t need to worry about offering her the treaty.”

“No.”  Michael shook his head, his heart growing more sure with every passing moment.  “I must tell her we need to cancel the wedding.”

“What?  That makes no sense.  You love her, so you want to cancel the wedding?”

Michael heaved a deep sigh.  “I want her to be happy.  So far, I don’t think she’s been happy since she set foot in our kingdom.  She should be free to find someone she loves.  I can’t force her to marry me if it’s something she doesn’t truly want.”

Mind made up, Michael ignored his brother’s protests and set off to find you.  He would not risk damaging your reputation by putting it off until the last moment and humiliating you at the actual ceremony.  He knew he had to do it now.   

He just needed to get you alone.

* * *

The day before your wedding.  You had less than twenty-four hours before you and Michael would be standing in front of the bishop.  Surprisingly, that thought didn’t cause as much internal discord as it had just a few days prior. In fact, it caused nothing but a warm feeling in your chest.

Jess didn’t say anything, but you knew she could sense the change in you.  A knowing smile was almost always present on her face as you endured the final fitting for your wedding gown.

You couldn’t wait to tell Sam about Michael’s plans to let your mother and Jo stay here permanently. You still couldn’t believe that he would tend to your wishes to make you happy.

 

Dragging Jess along to the library where Sam was supposed to spend his afternoon was easier than you imagined. She followed you eagerly and without a word of protest. She really had taken a shine to Sam. You were so glad that these two had found each other.

Sam was seated on one of the large tables, his nose buried in a thick book when you found him.

“Good afternoon, Sam.” Without waiting for an answer, you plopped down on an empty chair next to him.  Except he didn’t seem to be listening.  “Sam!” You had to call him again before you were sure to have his undivided attention.

“What?”  He closed his book and looked over at you.

“I think I know now what you were talking about.” Sam looked slightly confused, he tilted his head to the side.

“What was I talking about, ______? You’ll have to tell me, because I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You know how you said that just being in the same room as Jess would make you happy, that you would do anything just to make her smile? That you had this feeling that poets haven’t been able to put it in words yet?”

You didn’t mind that Sam said nothing, you just kept talking.

“You asked me if I could love Michael one day and I think that what I’m feeling could definitely be love. I get nervous when I’m around him and my heart skips sometimes when he looks at me. I like it when he smiles, have you noticed that he has such a nice smile? It lights up his eyes and it makes me so happy. I never want him to stop.”

Sam was still staring at you. Or was he– He wasn’t staring at you, he was staring at something behind you and he still hasn’t said a word.

Slowly you turned and your sight fell on Jess who was standing right behind you. Her eyes wide and her cheeks in the deepest red you’ve ever seen. She heard everything you just said, including–

You turned back to Sam.

“Oh my God, Sam. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to–” But Sam interrupted you.

“It’s alright, ______.” He tried to remain calm but his voice quivered. “Could you give me and Jess a minute?”

Just now the realization hit you what you had revealed to Jess. A lump formed in your throat. What if she didn’t feel the same way?  This would leave Sam heartbroken. But then you remembered how she had been looking at Sam this whole time and that this alone was reason enough to relieve you a little from your guilty conscience.

“Of course, Sam.” You said softly. “I’m going back to my room and I’ll read for a little bit.” You backed out of the room and left Sam and Jess alone.

* * *

Your face fell further with each step you took.  You hadn’t meant to upset Jess or Sam.  Sam had told you how he felt about Jess, but if she didn’t feel the same way, you might have just made a mess of everything.

But, even though Jess hadn’t really spoken of her feelings, she had displayed signs of having a romantic inclination for Sam.  Perhaps, if she wasn’t yet in love with Sam, it wouldn’t take much for her to eventually get to that point.

“______?”

You were startled to see Michael approaching you.  You’d been so lost in thought as you’d wandered to your room.

You could feel your face heat, only partially out of embarrassment at having been caught off-guard.  “Hello, Michael.”

“I was hoping you might join me for dinner.”

“Um…alright.”  Custom dictated that the evening before the wedding, the bride and groom to-be were to be kept completely separate.  And Michael had never struck you as one to go against tradition.

Still, you could feel that warmth in your chest grow at the thought of spending more time with your future husband.

“Excellent.  There are some things I’d like to discuss with you.”  He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Alright.”

He led you down to the Great Hall.  The walk was silent, which only succeeded in making it that much more nerve-wracking.  And it certainly didn’t help that once the two of you were in the room, he dismissed all of the servants and told the guards that no one was to disturb the two of you.

“What is going on, Michael?”

He must have sensed your apprehension.  “I apologize for worrying you.  I just would like to ensure that we are not interrupted during our meal.”  He pulled out your chair and waited for you to sit before he took his own seat.  “What I need to say should remain between us.”

“What is it?”

He looked down at his plate for a moment before raising his head and meeting your gaze.  “You and I are to be married tomorrow.  You were brought here without any real choice in the matter.  But…I just don’t think we can proceed with the arrangement.  At least, not as an arrangement.  I find myself falling in love with you, and…I think you might be feeling the same.  That is what you were telling Sam in the library earlier, right?”

You nodded dumbly.

“So, I need to ask you something.  You are free to say no, and I swear on my life no harm will come to your reputation.  And I will still sign a treaty between our countries so that peace is guaranteed for you and your peo–”

“Will you just ask me already?”  His rambling had you ready to pull your hair out.

“______, will you do me the honor of being my wife?  Not because of any arrangement our parents made or out of duty or for any other reason than because I love you and you love me.”  He swallowed hard, before pushing himself from his chair and kneeling on the floor in front of you.  He took your hand and looked up into your eyes.  “______, will you marry me?”

Tears began to fill your eyes.  “Can I still wear trousers when we go riding?”

“Of course.” He choked out.

Grinning, you nodded.

Without warning, you found yourself pulled to your feet and engulfed in a hug.  With your head against his chest, you could feel Michael’s heart racing and you knew yours was beating at a similar pace.

But if you’d thought your heart was beating fast when he hugged you, it was nothing compared to the speed it reached when he pressed his lips to yours.  You practically melted against him, before reaching up to wind your arms around his neck.

“So this is where the two of you have been hiding.”

You jumped at the sound of King Charles’s voice behind you, effectively breaking away from Michael’s embrace.  “Y-your majesty.  I–”

“Shall I take this as your answer to my question?”  He addressed Michael.

“Yes, Father.”  Michael’s answering smile was brighter than you’d ever seen it.  He looked positively ecstatic, and it was all because of you.

The king turned to you.  “And you, ______, you love my son?”

You nodded, blushing.

“Good.”  He smiled.  

* * *

You woke up feeling restless. It was still hazy outside and the sun was just peeking over the horizon.

Today was your wedding day. You remembered Michael’s proposal from yesterday and a warm feeling settled in your stomach. Michael loved you and he wouldn’t hesitate to cancel the wedding if this is what you wanted.

You had a quick breakfast with Jess before you went back to your room and they could get started on you. Somehow you were dreading the preparations. Your hair was to be made in a very complicated put-up hairdo.  And then of course there was the dress.

 

The highlight of your morning was when your mother and Jo arrived. You wanted to go running and crush them in a hug, but in your state of half-undress, it was impossible. You settled for giving each a kiss on their cheek.

“Mom, Jo. It’s so good to see you. I missed you so much!” You held back your tears of joy. Your mother hugged you and you could feel her tears dripping on your bare shoulder.

“______. You have no idea how relieved I am to see you so happy.”

“I am happy, Mom. More than I could ever imagine.”

You didn’t say anything about them moving in permanently just yet. You wanted to tell them when Michael was there with you. After all, he was the one who made it all possible and you wanted him to see how happy they would be if they could stay with you.

Jo was constantly chattering about their journey and she told you everything that happened since you left. It made you feel at ease and she did her very best to calm your nerves before the ceremony.

 

Once the last layers of your dress had been fastened around you, you asked everyone to give you a few minutes.  You were about to face the biggest moment in your entire life, and you needed some space to prepare.

* * *

Finally, you were ready.  Jo began her march down the aisle, followed by Anna.  When they stood side-by-side at the head of the church, you could see Anna lean over and whisper something in Jo’s ear.  Those two were already fast friends and were bound to cause a whirl-wind of mischief.

You looked over your shoulder at Jess, who was set to carry the train of your dress.  She nodded, letting you know she was ready.  Taking as deep a breath as your corset would allow in this dress, you started your walk down the aisle as the musicians began to play.

One by one, each row of guests stood as you passed by them, but as you knew very few of those in attendance, they didn’t keep your attention for long.  From the corner of your eye, you spotted your mother, sitting next to King Charles.  You hoped she believed you when you’d told her you were happy.  There was no need for her to worry about your marriage to Michael.

Among the men standing next to Michael, you saw Sam and Dean.  Not surprisingly, Dean was standing incredibly close to Castiel, and if you squinted…yes, those two were most definitely holding hands behind their backs.

A few steps away, you turned your attention completely on Michael.  He looked like an angel, smiling down at you in his uniform.  He held out his hand, which you accepted, and helped you make the last part of your walk, up the steps, until you were standing next to him in front of the bishop.

As soon as the audience was seated, the bishop began. “Is there anyone here today who has cause that these two should not be wed?”  When no one spoke, he turned his attention to you and Michael.  “Do either of you have cause for why the two of you should not be wed?”

“No.”  Michael answered.

You shook your head.

“Then we shall proceed.”  The bishop held up his hands and both you and Michael bowed yours as he began to pray.  Once he was finished, you looked up.  “Prince Michael and Princess ______ will now share their vows.”

You could practically feel everyone’s eyes on you.

“Princess ______, if you will?” The bishop turned to you.

You turned to Michael and looked into his eyes and saw him nodding in reassurance. You took a breath and said the words that you now knew by heart and you would never forget.

“I, ______, take you, Michael, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.”

“Prince Michael?”

Michael, too, took a deep breath, before he made his vow.

“I, Michael, take you, ______, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I take you as you are, and who you are yet to become. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.”

You smiled at the part in the middle. He accepted you as you are and you couldn’t be more grateful for having him as your husband.

You were so captivated by the moment that you almost missed that the bishop had already proceeded with the ceremony.  Before you knew it, Michael was slipping a ring on your finger and you were doing the same to him.

“By the power invested in me through the divine and the king, I now pronounce this union to be complete.  You–”  

The bishop didn’t have time to finish before Michael was kissing you.  “I love you,” he whispered against your lips.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

Watching your family mingle with Michael’s family at the reception was heart-warming.  Even though it was mostly Jo and Anna darting around Michael’s brothers, acting like the rascals you knew them both to be.  Castiel and Dean were seated across from each other, and judging by the light in Dean’s eyes, you knew it wouldn’t take long before he realized just what he was feeling for Michael’s youngest brother.

But the nicest surprise came when you saw Sam and Jess sitting beside each other, hands clasped together above the table.  If your accidental revelation had finally gotten those two to this point, you were happy to have had that slip of the tongue.

“What’s got my bride looking so happy?”  Michael leaned in, taking your hand in his.

“It could be my wonderful husband.”  You sighed.  “I love you, Michael.”  You grinned.  “And your vows were beautiful.”

He smiled.  “I meant what I said.  I take you as you are.”  He huffed a laugh.  “Although, it is a shame we can’t take off on horseback right now.”

You cocked your head.  “What?”

“Well, you’re not in your typical riding gear.”

When you realized what he meant, all you could do was smirk.

“You mean…”  Michael threw his head back in laughter.

* * *

Ellen shook her head as she observed you and your new husband. “My daughter,” she sighed before turning to Charles.  “She’s quite the handful.”

Charles nodded.  “Yes. I dare say she will keep my son on his toes.”  He smiled. “It is a good thing he _loves_ a challenge.”

Ellen smiled as the last of her reservation on this arrangement vanished.

 


End file.
